


Большая и чистая любовь

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, POV First Person, Post 1 Season, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: На узком перекрестке мироздания да заключится взаимовыгодная сделка между Купидоном-новичком, с азартом взявшимся за своё первое дело, и демоном, более ста лет безуспешно ищущим одну утраченную душу.





	Большая и чистая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> * Некоторые ангельские плюшки взяты из СПН.  
> * Советую обратить внимание на перевод эпиграфа. Так, на всякий случай.
> 
> Бета - Lolth

_62:2 Deus meus ad te de luce vigilo sitivit in te anima mea quam multipliciter tibi caro mea_   
_62:3 in terra deserta et invia et inaquosa._   
_62:2 Бог мой, Тебя от ранней зари ищу я; Тебя жаждет душа моя, по Тебе томится плоть моя_   
_62:3 в земле пустой, иссохшей и безводной._   
_62:5 Sic benedicam te in vita mea in nomine tuo levabo manus meas._   
_62:5 Так благословлю Тебя в жизни моей; во имя Твое вознесу руки мои._

_Псалтирь_

— Эй, демон!

Медленно оборачиваюсь в надежде, что мне послышалось. Ведь какой чокнутый рискнет окликать демона, словно собаку, когда тот нежно сжимает шею едва живого смертного? Да и живописные лужи крови вокруг как бы намекают на глупость подобной затеи.

Недалеко на подоконнике, не обращая внимания на битое стекло, сидит худющий рыжий мальчишка лет шестнадцати и с легким любопытством разглядывает меня.

Смущающих моментов два. Первый — на мальчишке белая пижама в мелкий цветочек, похожие сейчас в больницах выдают. Причем, судя по его улыбке, в психиатрических. Второй — он светится. Не в прямом смысле, конечно: просто видимая часть его души укоряюще белоснежная.

А это значит что? Правильно, что нам не по пути.

— Сгинь, — предельно вежливо говорю я и вновь возвращаюсь к своей жертве. Та — какой-то грузный мужик с одутловатым лицом и очень изобретательной на месть женой — слабо трепыхается. Усиливаю хватку с почти исследовательским интересом — мужик хрипит, и в эту чудесную предсмертную симфонию ввинчивается высокий голос:

— Де-емон, я же к тебе пришел! Поговорим? У меня есть предложение!

Раздраженно рыкаю — шея сминается как лист бумаги, тело неопрятной кучей падает на пол — и перевожу тлеющий бешенством взгляд на мальчишку.

Тот, ничуть не испугавшись, подмигивает и невинно машет мне рукой.

Ну, все. Я предупреждал.

Рывок к нему выходит рефлекторным, но пальцы, потянувшиеся сомкнуться на цыплячьей шее, хватают лишь пустоту.

Верткая зараза.

 

***

Проходит неделя, и я пребываю в том редком и восхитительном состоянии, когда мир вокруг расцветает всеми оттенками пепла и в душу закрадывается заманчивая мысль «а не повторить ли Черный мор?». С крыши собора Святого Павла — еще одно потрясающее воспоминание о лете шестьдесят шестого — открывается великолепный вид на Лондон.

И вдруг всю эту квинтэссенцию приятных эмоций прерывает звонкий голос:

— Привет, демон. Извини, проверка была, а так бы я раньше пришел. Ну что, обсудим предложение?

Лениво поворачиваю голову: слева от меня на довольно узких перилах мостится знакомый рыжий смертник и, покачивая босой ногой над пропастью в сотню ярдов, бесхитростно улыбается. Он подгадал настолько удачный момент для своего появления, что даже убивать его сию секунду не хочется.

Поэтому я просто хмыкаю и мирно отвечаю:

— Уймись, нечисть.

— Какая я тебе нечисть? Я — чисть, самая настоящая! И хочу предложить тебе сделку! — восклицает перистое недоразумение и насупливается. Смотрится это весьма забавно: я давно не видел таких искренних и чистых эмоций.

— Не интересует, — дергаю плечом и, перемахнув через ограждение, лечу вниз.

Связываться с ангелами я зарекся.

 

***

В следующий раз крови больше: я как-то не очень удачно хозяину квартиры горло распорол, да и пара незваных гостей на огонек заглянула… Ковер неприятно хлюпает, когда иду по нему к выходу.

На этот раз я слышу его появление — позади тихо шелестят перья, а знакомый голос заявляет:

— Нет, ты, конечно, демон, но неужели нельзя поаккуратнее?

Почти кожей ощущаю его эмоции, и в них нет самой главной — отвращения. Это интригует настолько, что я поддаюсь немного. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, светлая ошибка природы? — устало спрашиваю, обернувшись.

Мальчишка снова сидит на подоконнике — в принципе, резонно: это одно из немногих чистых мест в комнате — и снова улыбается.

— Ты покажешь мне этот мир, а я помогу тебе найти большую и чистую любовь!

Надо же, ангелы совсем ополоумели. И куда только всевидящий боженька смотрит?

— Демоны этим не занимаются, глупенький, — почти ласково говорю я. — У нас нет большой и чистой.

На что мне, фыркнув, уверенно заявляют:

— Разумеется, есть! Она у всех есть, я читал инструкции!

— Это те, где «каждой твари по паре»?

— Издержки перевода, — отмахивается ангел, беспечно покачивая босой ногой.

Задумчиво оглядываю его насест (захочет спуститься — однозначно в крови искупается) и, потерев подбородок, интересуюсь:

— Допустим. И как же ты собрался ее искать?

— А я не сказал? — неподдельно удивляется мальчишка. — Я — Купидон!

Нет уж, на это «счастье» я точно не подписывался!

— Чем докажешь?

Мне тут же демонстрируют тыльную сторону ладошки с пиктограммой лука посередине.

— Вот! Так что ты не беспокойся, все по уставу, — поспешно лепечет ангел, смешно распахивая блекло-зеленые глаза, и начинает загибать худощавые пальцы: — Я сосуд нашел, имя свое не назвал, и наблюдать за тобой буду весь срок нашей работы.

Мысленно попрощавшись с окончательно испорченными туфлями, подхожу ближе и, остановившись в паре шагов, скольжу по нему оценивающим взглядом. Тощий, высокий, нескладный, очень бледный, с каким-то синюшным оттенком кожи — солнца, что ли, не видел? — и контрастной огненной шевелюрой, весьма неаккуратной. В общем, непрезентабельное тельце выбрал. К тому же, учитывая конституциональные и половые ограничения при подборе сосуда, явно и сам такой же.

Резко наклоняюсь к нему, ожидая, что мальчишка отпрянет, испугавшись. Ну, в самом деле, не играться же мне с ним? А тот не только не отшатывается, но и хихикает, тут же прикрыв рот ладонью.

— Ты меня что, совсем не боишься? — вырывается само собой.

— А чего мне тебя бояться? — отсмеявшись, с поразительной безмятежностью откликается он. — Я же ангел.

Конечно, куриные крылышки все меняют.

— И как это помешает мне убить тебя? — любопытствую я.

— М-м… — задумчиво тянет он и невинно улыбается: — Совесть замучает?

Устало тру переносицу. И чего мне в Аду не сиделось? Прекрасный пейзаж, уютный дом, тихие соседи… Нет, дернул бес места памятные посетить.

— Сколько тебе лет-то, цыпленок? Век хоть исполнился?

Ангел мгновенно задирает узкий подбородок сосуда и возмущенно произносит:

— Скоро целых сто тридцать стукнет! — и снова улыбается как идиот. Нет, определенно, за светлыми недоглядывают. И зря. У них ж в этом возрасте психика ни к черту! — Так что не беспокойся, найду тебе самую лучшую девушку. В амурных делах я спец!

Не выдержав, хохочу.

— Уговорил, мелкий. Так и быть, живи.

Меня одаривают восторженным писком и поспешным шелестом крыльев.

Сбежал, не вынеся счастья, что ли? И, кажется, вторую фразу не расслышал.

 

***

— Извини, вызвали невовремя, — печально шепчут справа, и я, потянувшись, переворачиваюсь на бок.

Мальчишка сидит на высоком парапете, и заходящее солнце полыхает пламенем в его волосах, отчего кажется, будто кто-то сжалился-таки и подпалил неряшливую шевелюру.

— Так чего хочешь от меня? — прошло почти три дня, как я имел неосторожность согласиться на авантюру Купидона. Разумеется, рассудок давно включился и безжалостно избил меня за насквозь дурацкое решение.

— О, мелочи, — костлявая нога раскачивается в опасной близости от моего живота, и я кошусь на нее недобрым взглядом. — Я почитал твое дело, кхм… Кстати, — неожиданно тушуется ангел и поглядывает на меня со странным смущением. — Как мне называть тебя? Там чаще всего одно имя фигурирует, особенно в последний век, но я не уверен, что…

— Зови им, — обрубаю я, отодвигаясь подальше от его конечности.

— О. Хм… Ладно, — помедлив, соглашается мальчишка, не замечая моих перемещений. — Тогда… Себастьян, да? Глубоко копать мне нельзя, сам понимаешь, так что удалось собрать о тебе только общие сведения.

— Мне уже страшно, — безразлично отзываюсь я.

— Уверен, — прищурившись, хмыкает недомерок. — Так что, как у тебя с подсознательным образом Той Самой? Смотри, я тут первую выборку сделал…

И мне на голову приземляется несколько сотен тонких белых папок.

— Мелкий… — не знаю, как умудряюсь прорычать это, но ангел впечатляется — соскальзывает с перил и склоняется надо мной с выражением чистосердечного раскаяния на лице.

— Ой, прости-прости-прости! Сосуд не очень ловкий, в коме лежит, — а сам поспешно папки свои собирает, одновременно пытаясь несуществующую шишку на моем лбу нащупать. Ну не сумасшедший ли?

Резко сажусь, перехватываю его руку и, крепко сжав, встряхиваю. Эффект моментальный — тишина патокой разливается по крыше.

— Выдохни, не съем я тебя, — криво ухмыляюсь и почти доброжелательно спрашиваю: — Самого-то как звать? Уж прости, Купидон из тебя почти такой же, как из меня.

Мальчишка замирает и, подумав, выдает:

— Алан. Так сосуд зовут.

Смеряю скептическим взглядом пламенеющую макушку и констатирую:

— М-да, вам подходит.

Свеженазванный Алан непонимающе хлопает ресницами, а затем, откинув назад мешающие пряди волос, деловито устраивается рядом со мной, по-турецки скрещивая ноги.

— Так, я сделал предварительные расчеты и подобрал возможные кандидатуры…

Я не пойму, у него что, понятие о личном пространстве тоже атрофировано? Отодвигаюсь и, опершись на локоть, подцепляю выпущенным когтем одну из папок.

— А разве тебе не положено знать конечный результат заранее? Подкрасться незаметно да облагодетельствовать стрелой промеж глаз обоих несчастных?

— С демонами традиционный способ не работает, — смотрит снисходительно, словно говоря: «Все-то с вами, демонами, не слава Богу». — Как и с ангелами, впрочем. Слишком много показателей учитывать приходится, чтобы узнать родную душу. Поэтому потерпи, Себастьян, — имя мое тянет с видимым удовольствием. Надо было Люцифером назваться, полюбоваться, как бы он морщился. — И лучше просмотри папочки. Там слепок души есть, если что-то зацепит — пойдем проверять.

Тяжело вздыхаю, небрежно раскрывая первую папку. С небольшой цветной фотографии на меня смотрит девушка, довольно миловидная для смертной. Рядом вставлен крошечный кристалл — касаюсь его и чувствую, как нёбо обволакивает пряно-горчичный вкус ее души. Никогда не был поклонником восточной кухни.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько это бессмысленно, — говорю, раздраженно отбросив от себя папку. Алан ловит ее и непонимающе хмурится.

— Почему это? Знаешь, я вообще-то не обязан был тебе их показывать, — обиженно замечает он. — Это должностное преступление. Хотел как лучше, чтобы быстрее твоя любовь нашлась. Ты неблагодарный.

— Я — демон, — пожимаю плечами, но все-таки тянусь к следующей папке. — А почему ты только смертных проверял?

— Ну, изначально твоя любовь точно человеком была, — он слабо улыбается, глядя, как я откидываю в сторону четвертую папку, и подталкивает следующую. — Так что начнем с людей, к их делам проще допуск получить.

Даже не знаю, стоит ли говорить, что с этой выборкой ангел прогадал: уже на втором десятке милых, но совершенно ненужных девушек начинаю задумываться о том, чтобы дать подсказку. В конце концов, он же правда старается.

— Возможно, вот эта, — уверенно указываю на более-менее подходящее фото.

Алан мгновенно вскидывается и, вырвав из моих рук папку, впивается глазами в скудный текст.

— Аннет, двадцать четыре земных года, индекс силы души — 0,75… — тихо бормочет себе под нос, задумчиво прикусывая губу.

Я незаметно рассматриваю его. Лицо сосуда, не отличаясь природной живостью, напоминало бы маску, но вселение ангела все меняет: широкий рот, острый нос, раскосые глаза с белесыми ресницами словно впитывают яркие краски его души. Сосуд становится почти красив. Интересно было бы взглянуть на светлого в истинном облике.

Если ему сто тридцать, значит, только-только базовое обучение прошел. Зеленый еще совсем, а все туда же, на Землю крылья навострил. И чего им дома-то не сидится?

— Интересный выбор, — резюмирует Алан и взмахом руки заставляет исчезнуть остальные папки, — сильная душа и при этом такая… антисоциальная. Забавный у тебя вкус. Давай посмотрим на нее воочию?

Легко поднимаюсь на ноги и насмешливо смотрю на него сверху вниз.

— Тебе виднее, лисенок.

Глаза ангела удивленно распахиваются, а на губах расцветает лукавая улыбка — в следующий миг я чувствую, как в ногу с силой впиваются его пальцы, и мир, мигнув нежно-лиловым, теряет очертания.

 

***

— Ну как? Она? Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Алан едва ли не подпрыгивает на месте от любопытства. Кандидатка на мою «большую и чистую» сидит в кафе у окна, а мы, незримые для людей, застыли по другую его сторону. Хотя застыл, скорее, я — мелкий чуть носом стекло не полирует, пытаясь рассмотреть девушку.

— Чувствую, — послушно соглашаюсь.

Он стремительно подлетает ко мне и, встав на цыпочки, восторженно шепчет прямо в лицо:

— Правда?! Что?!

— Чувствую, что сломаю твоему сосуду десяток костей, если мельтешить не перестанешь, — отрезаю я.

Алан буквально захлебывается невысказанными словами и отшатывается, мрачнея на глазах.

— Правильно куратор сказал, нечего в архивах долго копаться. Раз списали, значит — не за просто так, — наконец тихо говорит он.

Хмурюсь.

— Стоп. Ты что, нашел мое дело в архиве?

Светлый зыркает на меня исподлобья так, что на мгновение становится стыдно. Знакомое и почти забытое чувство.

— Я стажер, мне наказали реестр обновить. Ну, я и полез… Там столько дел незакрытых, ты не поверишь, — неслышно шепчет он, а у меня мурашки по коже.

В архив, насколько знаю, отправляют те дела, которыми не планируют заниматься вновь. Никогда.

— Так, ну-ка пошли, — резко хватаю его за плечо и утягиваю в вихрь перемещения.

В пекарне Гейла на Сеймур-стрит царит уютный полумрак. Я толкаю растерявшегося ангела на диванчик в самом темном углу и опускаюсь в кресло напротив.

— Ты хотел познакомиться с этим миром, — обвожу рукой помещение и жестом подзываю официанта. — Что может быть лучше для начала экскурсии, чем пирожные в одной из лучших пекарен Лондона? Выбирай.

Он ошарашенно смотрит на меня и машинально стискивает в пальцах поданное меню. И впрямь пугливого лисенка напоминает.

— Что такое пирожные?

— Просто бери те пункты, где написано «шоколад», — раздраженно отзываюсь я, нервно постукивая ногтями по столу.

Если Алан не солгал (а светлым не положено, да и маленький он еще, чтобы знать, как запреты обходить), то на моем личном счастье Небеса поставили крест. Не смертельно, конечно — этого следовало ожидать при моей-то биографии, — но обидно.

Однако отсутствие выбора родной души — полбеды. «Архивникам» еще и в более мелких просьбах отказывают — теперь понятно, почему даже с помощью Гробовщика не удалось выяснить, куда попала интересующая меня душа. Та единственная, которую хотелось увидеть снова. Единственная, которая заставляла меня в полной мере испытывать вину.

А что, если?.. Пристально гляжу на Алана: тот, смешно размахивая руками, пытается объяснить официанту свой заказ.

Один раз этот мелкий уже стащил охраняемые документы только для того, чтобы мне «большую и чистую» ускорить. Кстати, почему? Жалеет он меня, что ли? Впрочем, неважно. Пусть жалеет, главное, чтобы помог.

Вскоре ему приносят огромный кусок шоколадного торта, шоколадное мороженое и блинчики с шоколадным соусом. Надо же, послушался!

— Ух ты! — выдыхает мальчишка, пробуя торт и блаженно жмурясь.

Моя очередь смотреть снисходительно: как мало нужно детям для счастья.

— Нравится? — вкрадчиво интересуюсь, обдумывая, как лучше подвести разговор к необходимой теме.

— Безумно! — Алан вскидывает на меня глаза, полные удивления и восхищения одновременно. На краткий миг кажется, будто они синие. Качаю головой.

— Не скажешь, почему решил помочь именно мне? — все-таки не могу унять любопытство. В конце концов, он сам признался, что незакрытых дел в архиве видимо-невидимо.

— А не знаю, — ангел забавно урчит, слизывая с ложечки мороженое, и словно не может определиться, что съесть первым. — Случайно получилось, твоя папка мне на голову упала и раскрылась. Я не удержался, прочитал. А после подумал, почему бы не помочь?

— Вот как? Простое совпадение?

— Ага! Ну так что о той девушке-то скажешь? — моргнуть не успел, как мелкий на блинчики переключился. Куда в него столько влезает, интересно? У ангелов какие-то особые отношения с сосудами?

— Да ничего. Я вообще не слишком девушками интересуюсь, — отвечаю, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как вытягивается бледное лицо.

По большому счету, мне, конечно, все равно, какой у кого пол. Вот только нужная мне душа — совершенно точно не женская, я уверен. И найти ее хочу больше, чем гипотетическую «большую и чистую».

Алан медленно откладывает в сторону вилку, затем отставляет тарелку и приподнимается с дивана. Кажется, на меня сейчас обрушится праведный ангельский гнев.

— Себастьян… — он почти шипит, и интонации такие знакомые, я так давно не слышал ничего подобного, что едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы рефлекторно не опуститься на одно колено. — Не мог сразу сказать?! Я из-за тебя столько пыльных полок перелопатил! А у меня, между прочим, аллергия на пыль! Прокурат!

— Действительно, ты не старше ста тридцати. Даже ругаешься как в позапрошлом веке, — меланхолично отзываюсь я, невольно задумавшись над таким абсурдным явлением, как аллергия у ангела.

— Я приличный Купидон! — обиженно восклицает Алан и, шмыгнув носом, плюхается обратно: — Что помню, тем и ругаюсь.

— Неужели с памятью проблемы? — осторожно говорю я, чтобы снова не задеть. Тема памяти у светлых не в почете.

Он косится на меня и бурчит:

— А то тебе неизвестно, что, кроме Небес, новорожденные ангелы почти ничего не помнят, — переводит взгляд на недоеденные блинчики и грустно добавляет: — Эх… Теперь заново вероятности просчитывать.

— А если я скажу, что знаю, кто моя родная душа? — закидываю удочку. Да, может быть, не родная, но совершенно точно незаменимая.

— Если бы знал, в деле пометка бы стояла, — уныло парирует Алан, явно мысленно ужасаясь объемам предстоящей работы. — Значит, ты максимум предполагаешь. Если не врешь, конечно, — его взгляд неожиданно острый, настолько не сочетающийся с образом «дитя света», что язык срабатывает вперед мысли:

— Только не в этом.

Алан замирает, наверняка чувствуя, что я не лгу, а затем, отклонившись на спинку дивана, закусывает губу:

— И что же ты… Ой, Уриэль пришел, — вдруг испуганно шепчет он. — Я вернусь, как смогу! Спасибо, все было очень вкусно!

Белоснежный росчерк фантомных крыльев кажется откровенно издевательским.

 

***

— Куда пойдем на этот раз? — я почти предугадываю его появление: только-только устраиваюсь подремать в Золотой галерее собора Святого Павла, как раздается знакомый шелест крыльев. У этого ангела дар являться в моменты, когда я слишком умиротворен для насилия. Даже обидно.

Сейчас зенит: я лежу в единственной тени, отбрасываемой колоннами ротонды, и голос Алана предсказуемо доносится со стороны ограждения.

Открывать глаза лениво, поэтому вопросительно приподнимаю бровь, уповая на то, что светлая чисть не изменила своей привычке наблюдать за мной.

— Ладно, сначала работа, — видимо, все же не изменила. — Я тебе новую подборку сделал. Посмотришь?

Молчу, гадая, какой будет реакция. Сбоку слышатся легкие шаги босых ног, а в следующую секунду мне на грудь шлепается очередная кипа папок.

— Думаю, ты слышал выражение: «Молчание — знак согласия», — невозмутимо говорит Алан и приземляется рядом, задевая острым коленом мои ребра.

Все-таки открываю глаза и недовольно смотрю на него. Вид у светлого до отвращения радостный. Прямо как у меня, когда какая-то давно планируемая гадость удается.

— Ты бы хоть пижаму почистил, что ли. Где только изгваздать так умудрился? — на пестром хлопке действительно множество разводов, и ноги по колено в засохшей глине, будто мальчишка приземлился по дороге в пару-тройку глубоких луж. Причем чувствую, не лондонские то были лужи.

— О, — он, кажется, только теперь обращает внимание на внешний вид сосуда. — Я это… кхм… в общем, на бегемотов смотреть летал, мне про них Алан рассказал, вот я и не удержался, — признается светлый и смущенно улыбается.

Недоверчиво щурюсь:

— И решил с ними за компанию грязевую ванну принять?

Он фыркает, негромко щелкает пальцами, приводя сосуд в порядок, и пожимает плечами:

— Они смешные.

Закатываю глаза и резко сажусь, скидывая с себя папки.

— Все еще думаешь, что из этого выйдет толк? — небрежно приподнимаю уголок верхней из них.

— Да куда ты денешься, — легкомысленно заявляет светлый и, клянусь, довольно жмурится, услышав мое рычание.

— У тебя инстинкт самосохранения вообще отсутствует? — с неподдельным любопытством интересуюсь я. Бесстрашие ангела аномально. Он либо безумен, либо на диво наивен — до сих пор не уверен, какой вариант предпочтительнее.

— Ну почему же? — Алан задумывается: рассеянный взгляд скользит над моей головой, а рука взлетает и явно автоматическим жестом приглаживает волосы. Я замираю, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту: его движение знакомо настолько, что становится страшно.

Сжимаю виски дрожащими пальцами и зажмуриваюсь. В конце концов, у людей только две верхние конечности — рано или поздно жесты начинают повторяться. Это ничего не значит.

— Эй, ты слышишь? — меня осторожно тянут за рукав, встревоженно заглядывают в глаза и шепчут: — Себастьян, у тебя руки дрожат.

Если бы только руки.

— Все нормально, — выпрямляюсь, избегая внимательного взгляда Алана, и уже открываю рот, чтобы оборвать нашу глупую игру в «большую и чистую», как он закусывает губу, а после решительно произносит:

— Знаешь что, Себастьян? А угости-ка меня венскими вафлями.

— А перья не склеятся? Может, тебе еще и торт самолично испечь? — опешив от наглости мелкого, рефлекторно огрызаюсь я.

Алан выглядит так, словно над его головой зажглась лампочка — счастливо улыбается и восклицает:

— Ты умеешь печь торты?!

С языка почти срывается привычное «только для господина», как вдруг в сознании среди отголосков дрожи и недоверчивого изумления брезжит гениальная мысль.

И я, окинув устало-расчетливым взглядом светящееся от предвкушения лицо ангела, вкрадчиво говорю:

— Знаешь что, лисенок? Так и быть, будет тебе торт.

 

***

— Признавайся, ты — демон сладостей? — стонет мальчишка, распластавшись по барной стойке с выражением неземного блаженства на лице. — Какова твоя основная специализация?

— Будто ты в моем деле не прочитал, — хмыкаю, осторожно вынимая из духовки заготовку для обещанного торта.

— Пф-ф… разве это дело? Один листик, и тот — наполовину пустой, — Алан взмахивает вилкой и, не удержавшись, придвигает к себе пятую по счету вафлю, на сей раз со свежей вишней. — Мой тебе совет: перепрофилируйся! Сладости прокормят тебя куда лучше, чем какая-то скучная месть.

Хмыкаю, качая головой. Идея притащить ангела в один из своих временных домов (хозяева в долгосрочном отпуске, ничего кровавого) уже не кажется столь гениальной, как два часа назад. С другой стороны, нужно же как-то убедить Алана снова пойти на должностное преступление? Он так удачно оказался сладкоежкой, а я — не менее удачно — непревзойденным кондитером, что этим грех не воспользоваться.

— На вот, пробуй, — наконец ставлю перед носом мальчишки тарелку с куском своего фирменного миндального торта. Больше сотни лет не вспоминал этот рецепт. Но ради такого случая…

Алан откладывает вилку и, возбужденно поблескивая глазами, тянется к лакомству, но на середине пути вдруг замирает и, сощурившись, говорит:

— Себастья-ан, — нехорошая интонация. Улыбаюсь широко и непринужденно.

— Что такое? На миндаль тоже аллергия?

— Да ты ж меня подкупаешь! — в мою грудь обвинительно утыкается худой палец, и я делаю улыбку еще непринужденнее.

— О чем ты? — ресницами бы похлопать, удивление изобразить, но максимум, на что меня хватает — это не расхохотаться при виде нахмурившегося светлого. Уморительный и излишне проницательный лисенок.

— Ты меня подкупаешь, чтобы я помог тебе ту якобы родную душу найти! — в голосе Алана все еще слышны недоверчивые нотки, будто он сам не ожидал, что угадает.

— Подловил. И как, получается? — многозначительно кошусь на торт.

Светлый прослеживает мой взгляд и, подхватив вилку, бурчит:

— Одним-то кусочком? Шутишь? — и, глядя на меня, улыбается, смешно наморщив нос: — Думаю, куске на третьем определюсь. А ты не будь букой, сделай еще чаю, у тебя волшебно выходит. И расскажи об этой душе.

Придушил бы, да нужен пока. С тяжелым вздохом достаю с верхней полки новую порцию заварки.

 

***

— Итак? — Алан сидит на высоком стуле, подвернув под себя одну ногу и лениво покачивая второй, — неужто ему действительно удобно в таком положении? — и не спеша смакует торт. — Как вы встретились?

— Я пришел на его зов и предложил контракт, — спокойно отвечаю и, подумав, завариваю чай и себе: всё руки займу.

— Погоди… — светлый ожидаемо перебивает. Сейчас задаст самый страшный вопрос. — Он что, был твоим контрагентом?

А нет, мимо.

— Что в словосочетании «предложил контракт» тебе непонятно? — раздраженно цежу я.

Алан торопливо поднимает руки в капитулирующем жесте.

— Мало ли, может, он тебе отказал, а ты теперь локти кусаешь, что такую душу упустил? Кстати, — тон ангела мгновенно серьезнеет, — если это так, на мою помощь можешь не рассчитывать: разыскивать деликатесы я не нанимался!

— Не переживай, не придется. Он согласился. Там неоднозначная ситуация: опальная дворянская семья, религиозная секта, пытки… Любой бы согласился. Ему на тот момент десять было, совсем ребенок.

— И тем не менее этот ребенок умудрился вызвать демона, — хмуро вставляет Алан. — На что, как ты и без меня знаешь, не каждый взрослый способен. Что в нем такого особенного?

Отвлекаюсь на заваривание чая, вполне осознанно взяв паузу.

Чертовски хороший вопрос.

— Он меня… удивлял, — наконец формулирую одну из тех черт, что так поражали в господине. — Его поведение оказалось чрезвычайно сложно предугадывать, несмотря на то, что души его возраста обычно не отличаются замысловатостью. Играя во взрослого, в глубине души он оставался ребенком, и было совершенно непередаваемо иногда различать за маской равнодушного циника очаровательную детскую непосредственность и чистоту. А еще он имел поистине уникальную способность доводить меня до белого каления.

— Вот как, — Алан склоняет голову набок, заинтересованно глядя на меня, и вдруг подается вперед: — Это чем же?

— Своим безрассудством, упрямством, своеволием, беспрецедентной вредностью, пакостностью…

— Слушай, если бы ты меня такой характеристикой наградил, я бы тебе остатки перьев повыдергивал, — хмуро обрывает меня Алан, и я не сдерживаю веселого смешка.

— Да, он бы тоже попытался, — помедлив, тихо добавляю: — Он был самым интересным человеком, которого я когда-либо встречал. Он был… бесценным.

— Я почему-то не сомневаюсь, — светлый задумчиво колупает ногтем стол и — да, теперь точно тот самый вопрос:

— Так чем все закончилось? Надеюсь, тебе хватило сообразительности…

— Я его убил, — мерзло, мертво, пусто.

— Значит, не хватило. Ты что, совсем дурак?

— У нас контракт был, — слабое оправдание. Как издевка над самим собой. — Я не мог упустить его душу…

…Потому что струсил, не поверил и в итоге пожалел о своем решении, как только прервалось его дыхание. Я до сих пор помню все слишком хорошо.

Алан морщится и повторяет:

— Ты что, совсем дурак?

Молчу. Впервые за время нашего знакомства я склонен с ним согласиться.

— Ты ведь колебался? — неожиданно спрашивает светлый, и я понимающе смотрю на него.

— До последнего, — только жадность все равно победила.

— А он? Он доверял тебе? — в голосе мелкого сквозит странная, почти ожесточенная настойчивость.

— Доверял? В каком смысле? — он никому и никогда не доверял, мне особенно. И, как выяснилось, правильно делал.

Алан сердито шипит что-то сквозь зубы и поясняет:

— Откуда мне знать, в чем это у вас выражалось? Может, обнимал он тебя или спать при тебе не боялся?

Смотрю в невзрачные зеленоватые глаза, из-за освещения кухни ставшие почти черными, и вдруг понимаю: все было куда хуже. Осознание настигает внезапно и струится по венам ядовитым пламенем — прямо как первая поглощенная душа. Незабываемое и предельно ясное ощущение.

— Я хранил его сон, отгонял кошмары, — слышу себя словно со стороны, и каждое слово врезается под кожу, застывая в шрамах памяти. — Он мог заснуть на моих руках и так смешно утыкался носом в шею. Он редко улыбался, но мне — всегда искренне. И…

— Достаточно, я понял, — резко говорит Алан и, усмехнувшись, выдыхает: — Прости, ошибся. Ты не дурак, ты — идиот. Самый настоящий.

— Я все еще могу убить тебя, знаешь? — сам чувствую, настолько неправдоподобно звучит угроза. Мальчишка и вовсе отмахивается. Осмелел птенчик, надо же.

— Ты ведь в курсе, да? Наверняка же вам на вводных это давали. Хотя не удивлюсь, если их ты тоже продрых на какой-нибудь крыше, — язвительно и вместе с тем странно необидно отзывается он. И, видя мой заалевший взгляд, поспешно добавляет: — Смертные, Себастьян. Те, которые безотчетно, инстинктивно боятся демонов. Все, даже твои контрактники разной степени вкусности. Все боятся, и это нормально. Скрывают, отрицают, лгут, убеждая себя, что они хозяева положения и подконтрольный демон ничем не сможет навредить. Иногда переводят в иную плоскость, поглощая страх похотью. Только суть от этого не меняется.

— И к чему ты клонишь?

Это прописные истины. Действительно вводная, ее даже посещать в свое время не нужно было — достаточным оказалось разок прогуляться по Земле. Страх смертных оседал на коже вязким черным пеплом. И со временем превратился в броню.

— К тому, что ни один смертный не заснул бы на твоих руках добровольно, — с каким-то неясным удовлетворением говорит светлый и припечатывает: — Если бы только не чувствовал, что ты — его душа. Они — люди, Себастьян. Они только так и могут это почувствовать — довериться.

Рука нервно тянется за тарелкой, и Алан понятливо пододвигает ко мне торт. Миндальная стружка хрустит на зубах, а я пытаюсь смириться с мыслью, что собственноручно отправил свое дело в архив.

— Таким образом, тебе повезло встретить родную душу, а ты заключил контракт и съел ее. Ну что я могу сказать, Себастьян?..

— Молчи. И так знаю, — мрачно гипнотизирую чайную пару.

Ангел сочувственно вздыхает и ловко утаскивает к себе на блюдце еще один кусок торта.

 

***

На юго-восточной стороне Вестминстерского аббатства есть площадка, огражденная мощными перилами и окруженная острыми пиками близлежащих башенок. Сюда я прихожу редко: высота скромная и туристов многовато. Но сегодня хочется быть именно здесь и, опершись на ограждение, блуждать взглядом по россыпи звезд: небо чистое, полуночно-синее и будто бархатное — так и тянет коснуться рукой.

Да и очередную встречу с Аланом предчувствую, прошло два дня с предыдущей. Тогда он довольно быстро улетел, пообещав подумать над невысказанной просьбой и введя меня в состояние перманентного нетерпения.

Интуиция не подводит — справа раздаются привычный уже шелест перьев и сонно-радостное:

— Хорошая ночь, не правда ли? Погодный отдел явно расщедрился: наверное, учение для новеньких.

Смотрю на ангела: тот сидит на перилах в своей излюбленной позе и мечтательно тонет взглядом в небе. Его лицо умиротворенное и едва уловимо печальное. Эта печаль странная, какая бывает лишь у бессмертных существ.

Предвкушение разливается по жилам, ввинчивается в кости, но я терплю: само появление Алана — уже половина ответа. Вместо этого начинаю бездумно рассматривать его сосуд. И столько удивительных несоответствий находится между оболочкой и сущностью, что само собой вылетает:

— Почему ты выбрал именно этого мальчишку?

Алан моментально поворачивает ко мне голову и говорит прямо противоположное моим мыслям:

— Мы похожи.

— Неужели? — позволяю себе безобидную колкость.

Он вздыхает и вновь подставляет лицо звездам.

— Алан — неучтенный. Ты знаешь, что это значит, — киваю. — Он в коме год, и его только сестра раз в месяц навещает. Но и в полном здравии он был одинок.

Всматриваюсь в резкий профиль мальчишки и невольно застываю взглядом на тонких губах, кривящихся в показной ухмылке.

Что ж, он не мог выбрать кого-то лучше неучтенного — одного из тех, кто завис между жизнью и смертью, и от чьей силы воли зависел окончательный выбор. Этот Алан балансировал и не сдавался год — достойно уважения.

— Что ты сделаешь с ним после?

Печальная улыбка стирается — ангел смотрит тепло и уверенно:

— Вылечу, разумеется. Его уже давно дожидается родная душа.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, этой пары нет в обязательных списках, — качаю головой и ловлю лукавую усмешку. — Почему ты ему помогаешь? В качестве платы за тело с лихвой хватило бы исцеления.

Он снова отворачивается, хмурится и вдруг светло улыбается, щуря глаза, словно пытаясь рассмотреть поближе ковш Медведицы.

— Потому что могу.

И этот невинный ответ выбивает почву из-под ног.

Ангелы, с которыми я имел несчастье встречаться раньше, либо заботились о мнимом «Высшем благе», либо вовсе не обращали внимания на скромные судьбы простых смертных. И это со временем стало настолько привычным, что теперь нужный — изначально единственно правильный — ответ кажется фарсом и неумелым издевательством.

Медленно скольжу взглядом по лицу Алана, словно вижу его в первый раз. Впрочем, в какой-то степени так и есть.

— Почему ты стал Купидоном? Обычно юные ангелы мечтают карать нечестивых священным огнем, а не просиживать сутками за расчетами чужого счастья.

Светлый бросает на меня короткий взгляд из-под ресниц — такой, будто я обычной, в общем-то, фразой сумел задеть за живое.

— Никогда не хотел убивать, — Алан отвечает так тихо, что приходится напрячь слух. — Не знаю, что за жизнь у меня была раньше, но кажется, что крови я нахлебался на вечность вперед. Не переживай, — он резко повышает голос и полностью разворачивается ко мне, — удивительно, но твоя привычка к кровавым пиршествам меня не пугает.

Он вдруг вытягивает руку и с хитрющей улыбкой дергает за полу моего пиджака:

— И не хмурься так, тебе не идет амплуа угрюмого Казановы. Да и вообще, пляши: я помогу с той душой.

Фраза о согласии повисает где-то на периферии сознания.

В его позе, голосе и глазах столько интуитивного доверия — я впервые замечаю это так четко, — что спину холодит нехорошим предчувствием.

Ангел доверяет демону, да еще и бессознательно? Где я был, когда мир сошел с ума?

— Ты… — гляжу на него, пытаясь отстраниться от прошлого хоть на секунду. Не выходит.

Я помню этот взгляд. Полный доверия, затаенной нежности и отчаянной решимости — он до сих пор преследует меня.

Алан не похож на Сиэля ничем, даже по характеру они кажутся полными противоположностями, но в некоторые моменты мое наваждение прогрессирует. И тогда чужие брови хмурятся поразительно знакомо, от вида морщинок на лбу что-то сжимается в груди, а глаза — совершенно другие, но до дрожи те самые — заставляют терять рассудок.

Можно сколько угодно повторять себе, что Алан — не Сиэль, но ноги сами делают шаг.

Его губы сухие и холодные — совсем не такие, как в моей памяти. Это даже не поцелуй — мимолетное прикосновение. Не знаю, чего в нем больше — невысказанной благодарности или желания избавиться от иллюзии.

Я отстраняюсь почти с облегчением — все-таки не то — и замираю.

Алан не двигается и, кажется, даже не дышит, лишь почерневшие глаза широко распахнуты. В них столько горького изумления на грани с обреченностью, что мне становится страшно: будто я снова совершил нечто непоправимое.

А потом он отрывистым движением вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, его перетряхивает — от ужаса или отвращения, — и я не придумываю ничего лучше, чем прошептать:

— Прости. Просто ты напоминаешь мне кое-кого.

Алан снова вздрагивает, вскидывает на меня испуганные глаза и отрешенно произносит:

— Не уверен, что смогу помочь.

Вместо хлопанья крыльев я слышу свист сорвавшейся гильотины.

 

***

Алан не возвращается ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Это почти предсказуемо, и все же я жду, позволив себе верить в чудесную возможность его прихода.

Я признаю, что действовал импульсивно, привычно не считаясь с чужими чувствами, но не могу понять до конца, почему мой поцелуй — не колесование же, в самом деле? — вызвал такую неоднозначную реакцию. Алан, несмотря на нормальную для ангела его возраста инфантильность, не производил впечатление истеричного юнца.

Нервное ожидание вкупе с переосмыслением собственных принципов нагоняет тоску, и привычный вид с крыш соборов уже не спасает. Повинуясь секундному решению, сменяю места созерцания: теперь это городские парки и скверы.

Уединенные уголки Холланд-парка приятно пустынны перед рассветом, а утренняя роса добавляет пикантности отдыху на траве.

В одну из таких сумрачно-гулких ночей я, погруженный в дрему под раскидистым кустом самшита, слышу долгожданный шелест крыльев. Моя реакция стремительна, как и всегда, но ее оказывается недостаточно: когда я поднимаюсь на ноги, вокруг снова растекается сонная тишина. Только на ближайшей скамейке едва заметно мерцает белоснежный прямоугольник тонкой папки.

Я тянусь к нему, омраченный предчувствием катастрофы.

Внутри два наполовину исписанных листа. На первом: сухие даты рождения и смерти, краткое описание характера и основные события жизни. На втором: крупное, выбивающее дух фото в пол моей ладони и несколько леденящих разум строк.

 _«Коллизия вероятностей. Добровольное отречение родной души._  
Искупление: подтверждено. Перерождение, обучение: без осложнений.  
Рекомендовано: созидательные направления развития.  
Возможность пересмотра приговора родной души: по инициативе пострадавшего».

Колени подкашиваются — с размаху падаю на скамейку, сжав папку дрожащими пальцами. Взгляд прозрачно-синих глаз на фотографии безмятежен. В нем нет ни боли, ни ненависти.

Я захожусь хриплым, безнадёжным смехом: кусаю губы до крови, задыхаюсь и смеюсь, смеюсь, смеюсь, не в силах остановиться.

Небеса действительно ни при чём. Свою душу и свое спасение я уничтожил совершенно самостоятельно.

Память — вещь чрезвычайно интересная. В момент смерти она не стирается полностью, а запечатывается глубоко в душе, и человек перерождается. И иногда некоторые восприимчивые смертные могут видеть смутные картины прошлых жизней.

Но люди, способные стать ангелами, умирают лишь от чужой руки или по чужой воле. И память их находится под куда более надежным замком: чтобы вернуть ее, необходимо как можно точнее воспроизвести обстоятельства первой смерти. Ангел, сгоревший на «очистительном» костре в деревушке близ Дрездена, сможет вспомнить прошлую жизнь, только сгорев повторно в той же деревушке, причем отправить на смерть его должен тот же судья. Но никакое оружие смертных не в силах причинить вред ангелу. Да и временной фактор играет роль: пока юный ангел закончит обучение, на Земле пройдет не меньше семи-восьми десятилетий, и любой убийца скончается от старости. Выходит практически идеальный механизм защиты, ведь созданиям Света нет нужды помнить путь своего спасения: он отражен в их душах, как в зеркалах.

Но даже в таком, казалось бы, идеальном механизме нашелся ржавый винтик. Поглощение души демоном — своего рода Ад в миниатюре, и я заставил Сиэля не только пройти через него, но и подняться выше: мое отречение позволило ему получить искупление и своеобразную индульгенцию. И он по-прежнему пребывал бы в безопасном неведении, если бы не стечение обстоятельств. Кто в здравом уме предположил бы, что мы не только снова встретимся, но и невольно «воспроизведем обстоятельства смерти»?

Не моя вина, что он вспомнил.

Моя вина в том, что я этому рад.

К сожалению, эта эгоистичная, безрассудная радость едва ли поможет мне дотянуться до него. Особенно теперь.

 

***

Нежно-салатные коридоры Вестминстерского госпиталя ночью кажутся нездорово-серыми, и приглушенный свет ламп на постах лишь подчеркивает мертвенную бледность стен. Болеть здесь явно одно удовольствие.

Я неслышно ступаю вдоль ряда стерильно белых дверей, отыскивая нужную. В палате приоткрыто окно, и узкой щели достаточно, чтобы разбавить привязчивый запах медикаментов. На единственной занятой кровати виднеется знакомая рыжая макушка, и я подхожу ближе, невольно задерживая дыхание. Но мальчишка будто чувствует мое появление — брови заметно хмурятся, и он открывает глаза. Во взгляде, направленном на меня, слишком мало удивления.

— Я знал, что вы придете, — хрипло шепчет Алан.

Коротким взмахом руки включаю лампу над кроватью и пристально рассматриваю его.

Разница колоссальна: смертный даже брови вскидывает совершенно иначе, не говоря уже о выражении лица и глаз. Как я мог сразу не признать в этом невзрачном — о да, совершенно обычном, без капли поразившей меня живости! — теле привычных и родных до безумия черт?

— Неужели? — застываю у изножья постели и складываю руки на груди.

Алан бесхитростно улыбается, и снова эта улыбка ничем не напоминает ту, что я видел на его лице в прошлую встречу.

— Он сказал, что вы, возможно, придете. А я ответил, что не возможно, а совершенно точно, — легко отвечает он.

— А он? Он сам придет? — пытаюсь не выдать своей заинтересованности в ответе, но по сочувственному взгляду Алана понимаю, что провалился.

— Нет, — он извиняюще улыбается, словно в том, что моя душа избегает меня, есть его вина. — Он вылечил меня и сказал ждать звона колокольчиков.

— Зачем? — отстраненно спрашиваю, едва сдерживая желание пойти и побиться головой обо что-нибудь нечеловечески твердое.

— Не знаю. Еще сказал, что они должны быть розовые. Наверное, это моя…

— Да, скорее всего, — поспешно перебиваю я, совершенно не способный сейчас слышать об ожидающем кого-то счастье. — Что еще он сказал обо мне?

Алан приподнимается на постели, неловко взбивает подушку и устраивается выше, нервно сцепляя пальцы в замок.

— Ничего, что бы вам понравилось, мистер. На самом деле, я ведь был… ну, как бы с ним, когда он вспомнил. И чувствовал отголоски его эмоций… ничего хорошего там не было. Пожалуйста, перестаньте так сверкать глазами. Это… угнетает.

Раздраженно рыкнув, все же перевожу взгляд на окно и немного отпускаю себя. Несколько секунд спустя первый слой стекла шипит и оплавляется, образуя на подоконнике аккуратную лужицу.

— Ясно, — резко бросаю я.

Глупо было думать, что Сиэль рискнет оставить мне такой легкий путь. Конечно, можно попробовать пытки — мальчишка наверняка бы смог позвать его, но что-то подсказывает, наша встреча в этом случае точно станет последней. Хотя… позвать — это мысль.

— Ты знаешь его истинное имя, мальчик? Он ведь наверняка сказал тебе.

Было бы куда проще, если бы ангелы не получали новые имена после перерождения, но увы, наречение давно стало негласной традицией, которой редко пренебрегали.

Алан кивает и виновато разводит руками:

— Да, но я обещал не говорить, простите.

Что ж, мое появление в госпитале, очевидно, бессмысленно — а оно, меж тем, стоило нескольких часов медитации, чтобы вспомнить увиденную мельком бирку на пижаме мальчишки. Мысль о пытках вновь посещает меня, но я решительно отметаю ее.

Я с легкостью разнес бы эту богадельню по кирпичику, если бы это помогло увидеть Сиэля. Я мог бы, но он вряд ли одобрил бы такой неизящный подход. Кажется, придется вновь обращаться к Жнецам.

В последний раз оглядываю палату, щелчком пальцев восстанавливаю окно и уже собираюсь исчезнуть, не обременяя себя использованием двери, как вдруг слышу неуверенный шепот:

— Мистер… Себастьян. В его эмоциях было мало хорошего, но ненависти или злости не было тоже. Только грусть и обида. И еще столько всего, я не смог разобрать. Но одно точно понял: он вам не верит. Думает, что не нужен, потому что однажды вы уже отказались.

Стремительно поворачиваюсь к Алану и впиваюсь в него требовательным взглядом.

— Что за глупости?

— Разве? — мальчишка приподнимает бровь — явно непривычный для него жест — и поджимает губы. — Вы ведь ни разу так и не сказали, зачем искали его. Может, попробуете? Говорят, небо слышит все молитвы.

Криво усмехаюсь и делаю шаг назад.

— Мои молитвы оно давно уже не слышит.

Вместе с черным шлейфом перехода меня настигают приглушенные слова:

— Как раз на ваши оно может даже ответить.

 

***

Смотровая площадка на вершине «Осколка» редко бывает пуста, особенно в такую пронзительно-ясную ночь, как эта. Но быть демоном иногда чрезвычайно удобно: пара мгновений — и туристы стройной вереницей покидают площадку.

Для своей задумки я мог бы выбрать что-то символичное — тот же Собор Святого Павла, к примеру, — но «Осколок» сейчас самое высокое здание в Лондоне, и оно кажется не менее знаковым. Если хочешь быть услышанным Небом, логично подняться как можно выше. Но и покидать город — неправильно, поэтому я здесь.

Потоки воздуха огибают площадку со всех сторон, рождая на грани слышимости мерный гул. Он успокаивает, почти убаюкивает.

Осматриваюсь и, поразмыслив, опускаюсь на колени прямо в центре площадки, лицом на восток. Затем складываю руки, поморщившись, когда пальцы сводит от непривычности молитвенного жеста, закрываю глаза и позволяю своей силе вырваться наружу и устремиться ввысь.

И тихий шепот, идущий прямиком из болезненно распахнутой души, вторит ей.

— Сиэль. Сиэль, Сиэль, Сиэль… Ты слышишь меня, мой маленький господин? Я давно не молился и почти забыл, как это делается, веришь? Не сердись на мальчика, он не выдавал тебя, только намекнул, совсем немного. Я мог не заметить, но я так сильно… Нет, неверное начало.  
Сиэль… я слышал, что у демонов есть родные души, но ни разу за всю жизнь не встретил ни одной подобной пары. И не знал никого, кто бы встречал. Может, они тоже, как и я, оступились так безнадежно и бесповоротно, что потеряли всякий шанс?  
Маленький мой господин, знаешь ли ты, сколь быстро и легко я привык к тебе? Это было просто до абсурда, и стоило бы задуматься, но… Признаю, Сиэль, меня выводило из себя то, что я, наплевав на все, совершенно нелогично к тебе привязался! И я старался избавиться от этого нелепого обожания всеми возможными способами.  
Прости меня за это.  
Я не солгал тебе в тот вечер, когда сказал, что сомневался до последнего. Это действительно так — я чувствовал, что пожалею, забрав твою душу, но… Я не смею молить о прощении, но прошу о толике понимания. Когда люди собираются съесть отбивную, они едва ли испытывают угрызения совести из-за судьбы источника мяса. Так же и демоны не раздумывают и не сомневаются перед тем, как поглотить чью-то душу. И уже один факт моей нерешительности беспрецедентен.  
Это не оправдывает меня, знаю. Но мне хватило нескольких секунд после, чтобы осознать, что я натворил, слышишь? Я бы наизнанку вывернулся, чтобы вернуть тебя. Только ты был уже очень далеко, там, куда я никогда — ни тогда, ни сейчас — не смогу дотянуться.  
Прости меня, маленький мой.  
Я искал тебя все это время. Искал повсюду, искал так долго, что порой казалось, будто ты мне привиделся. Я искал тебя, не надеясь на родство душ, Сиэль. Оно стало потрясающим, но все же неожиданным даром.  
Я искал тебя и, встретив Алана, решил, что все, доискался и сошел с ума окончательно — таким удивительно знакомым показался этот мальчишка. Но, Сиэль, ты вообще знаешь, что демоны не имеют привычки подпускать к себе ангелов ближе, чем на длину клинка? Ты представляешь, какой опасности подверг себя, придя ко мне? Никогда не вздумай повторять этот фокус с кем-либо другим, слышишь?!  
Бездна… Прости меня, маленький. Я только сейчас осознал, что мог ненароком навредить тебе.  
Знаешь, Алан сказал, будто ты думаешь, что не нужен мне. Глупость несусветная, Сиэль. Ты прав был, когда назвал меня самым настоящим идиотом. Я действительно слишком долго был слеп, но и расплатился за эту слепоту сполна.  
И сейчас я молю тебя, самое важное мое Небо, только об одном разговоре. Я так хочу увидеть тебя и сказать…

Легкий шелест крыльев справа заставляет меня умолкнуть и замереть в неверящем ожидании. А затем звенящую тишину прерывает тихий, знакомый до исступления голос:

— Ты не мог бы звать меня чуть потише? Или хотя бы диапазон сузить: тебя слышал весь отдел.

Я, словно в замедленной съемке, поворачиваю голову: Сиэль — наконец в своем истинном облике — стоит всего в нескольких шагах от меня и едва заметно хмурится.

Поначалу я даже не понимаю произнесенных фраз, только бесстыдно разглядываю его, поспешно воскрешая в памяти родные черты.

Он не изменился — и в то же время совсем другой. Небеса будто освободили его от грязи и тлена смертной жизни, подарив взамен совершенно особенную, присущую лишь ангелам чистоту и порывистость движений. Он снова босой, в широкой молочно-белой рубахе — пальцы немного нервно теребят ее край, — а волосы, отросшие до плеч, растрепаны и заметно серебрятся на концах.

Но все же я отчетливо вижу в нем то, что теперь всегда будет отличать его от светлых собратьев — темный груз памяти отражен во взгляде прозрачно-синих глаз, в нахмуренных бровях, в грустной складке у уголка губ. Какая-то часть меня сожалеет о его вновь потерянной невинности, но слепящее чувство правильности разделенных воспоминаний одерживает верх.

Видимо, я слишком долго позволяю себе безнаказанно смотреть на него — он хмурится сильнее и, закусив губу, вдруг невесомо шагает ко мне.

— Себастьян? — собравшись с силами, все-таки концентрируюсь на его голосе.

— Прости, я хотел быть уверенным, что ты услышишь. Обещаю, что больше не позову тебя столь… публично, — рассеянно шепчу, жадно скользя взглядом по его лицу.

Сиэль обхватывает себя руками, словно в попытке согреться, и внезапно краснеет.

— Хорошо, потому что мне совсем не понравилось оправдываться, — он вновь делает шаг, оказываясь передо мной, отчего мне приходится поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза. Сиэль выше, чем мне помнится, и выглядит чуть взрослее, и это поднимает во мне удивительно сильную волну нежности — едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не притянуть его ближе.

— Оправдываться? — хрипло говорю я, отстраненно замечая, что мой словарный запас не к месту оскудел.

Сиэль фыркает, взгляд его наполняется теплым весельем.

— Они сначала слушали, едва успевая бумажные платки создавать, а после безапелляционно заявили, что я «обязан поделиться деревяшкой и спасти тебя от мучительной смерти в ледяной воде». Случаем не знаешь, о чем речь?

— В оригинале очень несчастливый конец. Не думаю, что тебе понравится.

Он кивает и смотрит серьезно, будто видит меня насквозь — со всей моей тьмой, эгоистичностью, жестокостью, смирением, надеждой и любовью. И мне едва ли не впервые до тошноты, до отчаяния страшно, потому что он _действительно видит_ и может — имеет полное право — отвернуться.

— А если деревяшкой поделюсь, тогда есть шансы на счастливый?

— Безусловно. А ты хочешь поделиться? — застываю, вымерзаю до самого дна в ожидании ответа. И снова он чувствует это — качнувшись, устраивается на полу, садясь на пятки так, что наши колени соприкасаются, и, склонив голову набок, задумчиво глядит на меня из-под ресниц:

— Пока не знаю. Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

— Верно. Можно?.. — мягко улыбаюсь и нерешительно тянусь к нему, обмирая от мысли, что он отшатнется. Но на полпути мою ладонь встречают озябшие пальцы, и я немедленно вцепляюсь в них, переплетаю со своими, чувствуя, как где-то в глубине души разгорается живительное тепло.

Его глаза темные, ожидающие — всматриваясь в их туманную глубину, я на миг задерживаю дыхание, собираясь с духом, и шепчу:

— Deus meus ad te de luce vigilo sitivit… — легкие медленно, но верно начинают гореть огнем.

Отлученные от Небес, вопреки расхожему мнению, не боятся людской Церкви. Я с легкостью могу спеть «Аве Мария» с церковным хором, провести литургию и безболезненно причаститься. Но кое-что демонам все же запрещено, и это — вера. Молиться с надеждой, каяться от всей души — худшее мучение. И чтение священных текстов с осознанием и принятием каждого слова для демона — изысканный и весьма болезненный способ покончить с собой.

А еще — наилучшее доказательство искренности. Главное — подобрать верные слова. Я нашел свои давным-давно.

— …in te anima mea quam multipliciter tibi caro… mea in terra deserta et invia et inaquosa.

— Стой! — его зрачки расширяются от понимания, а пальцы изо всех сил сжимают мою ладонь. — Прекрати, это опасно!

Качаю головой и слабо улыбаюсь — в горле странное, непривычное ощущение, будто я проглотил пинту раскаленного стекла.

— Sic benedicam… te in vita mea… — голос срывается, я сиплю и в следующее мгновение чувствую, как к губам плотно прижимается тонкая ладонь.

Сиэль выглядит разозленным и испуганным — хмурится, не убирая руку от моего рта, и тихо произносит, сверкнув глазами:

— …in nomine tuo levabo manus meas. Идиот.

Его ладонь мягко скользит по моему подбородку и останавливается на горле. Он снова хмурится и что-то беззвучно шепчет — чувствую внутри исцеляющую прохладу.

— Но оно того стоило, — получается хрипло, но голосовые связки явно восстановились. Осторожно перехватываю его руку и едва уловимо касаюсь тыльной стороны ладони губами.

— Мог обойтись и старым добрым английским, — недовольно ворчит он, но руку не отнимает. Кажется, будто расслабляется даже.

Смаргиваю улыбку и, случайно опустив взгляд на его ладонь, недоуменно замечаю:

— А где твой лук?

Пиктограммы действительно нет — только полупрозрачная паутинка вен под мраморной белизной кожи.

Сиэль вдруг усмехается:

— Ты правда думаешь, что наша ситуация не наделала наверху шума?

Вопросительно приподнимаю брови, и он закатывает глаза.

— Очень, очень много шума, Себастьян. Видишь ли, ты — не первый демон, нашедший родную душу, но первый, чья душа стала ангелом. Был бы я все еще человеком, никто бы и слова против не сказал: Небеса не имеют права разлучать уже встретившиеся души. Но в то же время, сам знаешь, любые близкие отношения между ангелами и демонами, мягко говоря, не поощряются.

— Пат, — понимающе киваю я. — И что они решили? Ты все еще ангел, значит, тебя не изгнали.

Сиэль поводит плечом, и я слышу мягкое шуршание невесомых крыльев. Никогда не думал, что однажды этот звук принесет с собой облегчение, а не боль.

— Повода не нашли. Я тебе помочь решил без темных мыслей, а все, что после произошло, списали на стечение обстоятельств.

— Разве не ваш отдел эти «стечения» создает?

Неужели действительно обошлось?

— Часто, но не всегда, — соглашается он. — Если бы действительно могли предусмотреть всё, то мы едва ли бы встретились. Что до лука… — Сиэль улыбается, но эта улыбка мне уже знакома, и горечи в ней не меньше, чем утешения. — Я, если можно так выразиться, сменил специализацию.

— На какую? — невольно подбираюсь, а внутренности омывает стылым предчувствием бури.

— Ну… — он рассеянно пытается высвободить кисти рук, но я не пускаю, аккуратно и неизбежно укрывая их своими ладонями. Даже такой невинный контакт слишком долгожданен и желанен, чтобы по своей воле отказаться от него. Сиэль недовольно дергается, но, поймав мой взгляд, успокаивается — будто снова понял обо мне нечто сокровенное — и улыбается уже лукаво. — Обычно демоны не попадают под юрисдикцию отдела Хранителей, но и, что парадоксально, не противоречат ей. А уж в нашем с тобой случае это и вовсе идеальный вариант. Конечно, есть и минусы… — этот вкрадчивый тон тоже вполне знаком, и я предвкушающе замираю в ожидании продолжения: — Тебе придется быть паинькой, чтобы не доставлять мне лишних хлопот…

— Сиэль? — неверие солнечной вспышкой касается ребер изнутри и отражается сиянием в его глазах. — Неужели ты?..

— Буду отныне сидеть на твоем правом плече и подрабатывать совестью? Несколько утрированно, но в целом верно, — произносит он с напускным равнодушием, однако я тоже замечаю немало.

И плавно наклоняюсь к нему, улыбаясь так ласково, как никогда не позволял себе раньше.

Сиэль, разгадав мой маневр, на мгновение застывает, а затем не менее плавно отклоняется назад, выпрямляя руки, и с подозрением в голосе интересуется:

— Ты что, целовать меня собрался?

Я готов рассмеяться от колючих — таких родных, почти забытых — интонаций, но момент не располагает к излишнему веселью, поэтому послушно отвечаю:

— А если так?

— Нет, давай как-нибудь без этого, — Сиэль качает головой и упрямо поджимает губы. — У меня психологическая травма вообще-то.

— Травма?

— А ты считаешь, нет? — он тяжело вздыхает и скорбно поясняет: — Твой первый поцелуй меня убил, второй — вернул воспоминания, причем по большей части — кошмарные. Думать не хочу, чем обернется третий. Поэтому — извини, но не… мп-ф-ф…

Не выдерживаю — обхватив за плечи, рывком притягиваю Сиэля к себе и накрываю его губы своими. Сердце щемит от невозможной, ненавистной прежде нежности, когда эти губы, дрогнув, приоткрываются в безмолвном и бессознательном разрешении.

Из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдаю, как медленно опускаются его ресницы, и чувствую, что Сиэль расслабляется в моих объятиях. Он кажется хрупким, почти эфемерным — меня накрывает осознанием того, что он _со мной_. Не жестокая иллюзия ускользающего сна, не осколок угасающего в кровавом безумии рассудка, а настоящий, дышащий, живой. _Родной._

Удивительно непривычное ощущение, словно я впервые смог вдохнуть полной грудью. Причем не кислород, а веселящий газ.

Он отстраняется первым — его плечи напрягаются под моими ладонями, и я с сожалением разрываю поцелуй. Интересно, как долго теперь придется ждать следующего: второй раз элемент неожиданности с Сиэлем не сработает.

Я ожидаю, что он разозлится или, по крайней мере, отшатнется, но Сиэль вновь — о, какое незабываемое и до крайности приятное чувство! — удивляет меня. Он не избегает объятий, спокойно опирается затылком на мою руку и, чуть отклонившись назад, пристально смотрит на меня.

Молчу, пытаясь определить по лицу его эмоции и предугадать реакцию.

Наконец Сиэль неторопливо облизывает губы, стирая с них мой собственный вкус, и, сморщив нос, задумчиво тянет:

— М-м… Вроде не так уж плохо, — внутри все опускается, сворачиваясь вязкой серостью в районе сердца, и тогда он, мгновенно посерьёзнев, тихо добавляет: — Думаю, что смогу привыкнуть.

Кажется, взгляд не способен выразить всю степень моего облегчения — и я, не сдержавшись, притягиваю Сиэля обратно, зарываюсь лицом в его волосы. Они пахнут грозой, солнцем и — самую каплю — шоколадом. Оказывается, я до безумия люблю шоколад.

Сиэль невесомо обнимает меня в ответ, но спустя десяток преступно-коротких секунд снова отодвигается — на сей раз решительно — и поднимается на ноги. Непонимающе смотрю на него: в широко распахнутых глазах отражается ртутный свет луны, и я не сразу замечаю за ним ликующих чертенят.

А потом Сиэль протягивает мне руку и, едва сдерживая смех, говорит:

— Ну что, демон? Я свою часть сделки выполнил, теперь твоя очередь. Покажешь мне мир, как обещал?

Несколько мгновений разглядываю подрагивающие на ледяном ветру пальцы, ласкаю взглядом перепутья вен и, поднявшись на одно колено, без сомнений обхватываю его руку своей.

— Да, мой… Сиэль.

**Author's Note:**

> * alan — "лисица" (современный бретонский).  
> * прокурат — разг. пройдоха, ловкач.


End file.
